The Chosen 4
by Erun1
Summary: 4 Animes 12 Characters. 1 GameMaker. When forced to team up or fight, who will triumph? And what does the GameMaker have in store? Three main questions: Who? Where? WHY? Will our heroes and villains be able to destroy the game before all of them lose? NO YAOI. Amazing battles about in the middle to the end. Teen Titans, Code Geass, Naruto, Shugo Chara, and Avatar the Last Airbender
1. Chapter 1

Battle Front

A/N: OMFG BRILLIANT IDEA!

Ok, so, I'm going to choose 3 badass people from each of mah fave animes to face off. (I only watch like 5 anime .)

Shugo Chara:

Amu (with Dia, Ran, Miki, and Su) 2

Utau (with El and Il) 1

Ikuto (with Yoru)3

Naruto:

Lee 2

Itachi 1

Gaara 4

Teen Titans (Ik it isn't an anime. Deal x3)

Raven 3

Beastboy 1

Starfire 4

Avatar the Last Airbender

Katara 4

Zuko 2

Toph 3

AND one mystery anime character who planned this all.

BEGIN!

The silent hall was suddenly filled with sounds of chatter and confusion as, out of nowhere, 12 different people appeared.

At the top of a large flight of stairs, a figure raised it's arms, signaling that it was time to be silent.

"I'm sure that you are all wondering exactly why you have been summoned here. I am the Gamemaker. On each of your wrists there is a number. That serves multiple purposes. The people with the same number as you are your teammates. Each team shall face eachother in a life or death match at the end, and a few rounds of single matches."

There were loud noises of protest.

"SILENCE! Now, there shall be a preliminary round to see which 3 people, yes only 3, do not make it. And those teams shall be short a player. There are 4 teams. I shall teleport you to your room, they shall be waiting."

(we shall follow Itachi for now)

Red eyes glowed menacingly in the dim light as they surveyed the other two people in the room.

The first of them was quite young, a boy in his teens, and even stranger, he was green. His ears were pointed and he had a single fang protruding slightly from his mouth. Itachi took the time to study him, before moving onto the girl.

She was blonde and pretty, and what was the only odd thing about her, were the two floating mini-people behind her. They were puny, small enough to fit in his palm.

"Well?" the boy spoke. "I'm Beastboy! Who are you?" he stuck his hand out, his smile fading when Itachi didn't return the gesture. "Greeaat. Of all the people, to be stuck with, I get two Raven's"

Itachi spoke next. "I am Itachi Uchiha. And you?" he turned towards the girl.

"I am Hoshina Utau, however, you may call me Utau." she in turn was surveying him.

Itachi pointed to the floating people. "What are those."

Utau looked shocked, glancing back at them. "You can see them?"

"Who can't?!" Beastboy laughed. "Hard to miss." he plopped on the ground, looking up at them both. "What can you guys do?"

Itachi glanced at him. "I am a Sharingan user and I prefer fire-style jutsu. I am quite skilled with taijutsu and a master at genjutsu as well."

Beastboy sighed. "Ok, I did not get any of that."

Utau turned her attention to Itachi. "Please explain."

He nodded. "We are obviously from different worlds. Ninjutsu is what people may call spells, I suppose. Taijutsu is hand-to-hand combat-"

"Oh, oh! I'm good at that!" Beastboy interrupted.

Itachi's red eyes flashed downwards at him. Beastboy sweatdropped and placed a hand over his mouth, thumbs up, signaling him to continue.

"As I was saying. Genjutsu is an illusion. The Sharingan is quite difficult to explain, but you need not worry about it. Yet."

Utau sighed. "I believe I understand most of that. Shugo charas...are these guys. It is hard to explain. But I can character change and transform with them, doing spells, as you call them. Or attacks. This is El," she pointed to the blonde, angelic one. "And Il." the other snickered, her hair purple and her outfit resembling that of a girl devil.

Beastboy raised his hand. "Uhh, Mr. Uchiha, sir?"

Itachi sighed. "Just..Itachi is fine."

"Itachi, then. Do you want to know what I can do?"

"Please."

"Please what?!"

Itachi sighed again. "Tell me."

"Ohh. Ok. I can shapeshift into any animal." Beastboy exclaimed proudly.

Utau widened her eyes. "Really? I always thought those to be stories and movies."

Beastboy shook his head and turned into a dog, which was green, then a mouse, also green, and back to human. "See?"

Itachi hummed. "Hn...useful."

They all stood and walked closer.

"So. Utau. Beastboy." Itachi activated his Tsukuyomi and immediately they were in his own world. "Ask questions later. We were being watched. But I say, we find a way to destroy this Gamemaker."

A/N: OK! So, I have made this. The next three chapters are the teams. If you don't understand thier abilities this, wait until each round. I will make it...entertaining xD

I DO NOT OWN ANY OF THESE CHARACTERS.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

(following Amu)

The pink-haired girl blinked and looked around. "Huh?! Where am I?"

Ran, her sporty chara, pointed at the other two people. "Amu-chan, look!"

Her gaze fell upon them.

The first she saw was odd. He had a green jumpsuit on and huge eyebrows. Not to mention an ugly bowl-cut.

The second was a bit better. He had dark brown hair and gold eyes, and the rest of him was quite plain, excluding the large burn scar over his left eye.

"Hello..." Amu stuck out her hand to the wierd eyebrow boy. "I'm Amu."

He shook her hand, his grip strong then noticed her Shugo Chara's. "OHHHHH! What are those?!"

"Oh these are-"

"YOSH! I want to train with them!"

She stuttered, pulling her hand free and her eyebrow twitching. "We have a lot to talk about.."

After introducing themselves, the surly brunette Fire Lord Zuko, and the boy "Rock Lee, the might of Konoha" they began to talk of thier powers. Lee could do some incredible fighting, what he called taijutsu and the passion of youth, and Zuko could control fire. It was pretty amazing to watch. He also was very skilled with a sword.

"I'm Hinamori Amu. You can just call me Amu. These are my Shugo Chara. They represent who I want to be." (for the appearances, please look up Shugo Chara and then the names) "This is Ran," Ran waved happily, smiling. "Miki," Miki nodded, cooler and more composed. "Su," Su curtsied. "A pleasure to meet you, desu." "And Dia." Dia smiled shyly.

"YOSH! It is a pleasure to meet you as well!" Lee bowed, his hair brushing the floor.

Zuko rolled his eyes. "We should be working on how to escape."

There was a bright flash just then.

A/N: AAAND that is team 2! More clarification;

On Shugo Chara, it is hard to explain. Please watch at least one episode of the anime.

Avatar the Last Airbender is about people who can control the elements. Zuko can control fire.

Lee is a ninja, or shinobi, who can only use taijutsu, hand-to-hand combat.

ME NO OWNY


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3: Team 3

Yep! So many characters, so after the chapter there won't be much dialogue.

(Following Toph)

The blind girl stamped her foot on the ground. "Hello?"

Something shifted to her left and she turned towards the noise. "This place is like a hunk of fabric and plastic. I can't see. So it's not fun if you sneak up on me."

"I wouldn't do that." a quiet and calm voice sounded to her right. The person on the left shifted again.

"Oh. Is there any metal?" Toph asked, trying not to look helpless.

"Yes." a slightly croaky but nice voice came from the left, a hand taking hers and guiding it to the wall.

Toph nodded, feeling the vibrations. "It would help if you guys could just lean up against the wall, please."

"Why?" the girl on the left, her gender revealed when she touched Toph, shifted.

"Because I need to know what you look like." Toph instructed pointing a finger at her, and not being too off in the direction.

A sigh came from the other person, and he leaned up against the wall, the vibrations sending Toph an image.

"Alright. Thank you."

He got back off. "What sick person does this, and brings a blind girl into the whole ordeal."

"Hey! Just because I'm blind, doesn't mean I'm helpless." Toph yelled, pointing at where his voice came from.

"Yeah, yeah." she could hear his smirk.

The boy was more of a teen, his hair a dark blue. Although Toph couldn't see colors, she could feel what he looked like through vibrations. He wasn't too bad on the eyes, she figured. Of course, that was metaphorically for her, as she couldn't see.

"I'm Ikuto Tsukyomi. Or Tsukyomi Ikuto. Whatever." Ikuto sighed and lay back against one of the beds there.

"I'm Raven of Azarath." the girl nodded at him and Toph.

She had pale skin, almost gray, and seemed to be about 14. Her hair was a dark purple, and her eyes were the same color.

"I'm Toph Befong. I'm an earthbender." Toph nodded.

Raven sighed too. "Great. Just what I needed, another Terra."

Toph cocked her head, and was about to say something until Ikuto interrupted her.

"Earthbender? You guys don't have charas, nya?" Toph frowned at the voice. It wasn't Ikuto, yet it came from the same direction.

"Who's that?" she asked.

"This is Yoru." Ikuto stated.

"Yo, nya!" Yoru waved.

Toph shook her head. "Too confusing. Raven, what can you do?"

"I have telekinetic powers and can levitate or fly. I can also use my power to become a bird and travel quickly." Raven said, sounding utterly bored.

Ikuto sighed and stood. "So, a controller of earth-,"

"And metal!"

"And metal." he raised an eyebrow but continued. "A telekinetic person, and me and Yoru. Interesting."

"That's right, nya!"

Suddenly, there was a bright flash of white.

A/N: IF YOU HAVE NOT ALREADY, WATCH THE FIRST FEW EPISODES OF SHUGO CHARA TO UNDERSTAND IT.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4: Team 4?

(following Gaara)

He glanced at the two other girls in the room, both about his age. (Shippuden)

One had long, dark brown hair. Her eyes were a stunning blue. She was tanner then him, definitely.

The other girl was different. Her hair was an orange-red color, and long, down to the small of her back. Her eyes were a bright green.

Gaara turned towards the first. "State your name and village."

The girl frowned at him. "I'm Katara, from the Southern Water Tribe. I'm a waterbender. You?"

"I'm Gaara of the Desert. I haven't heard of your village." he frowned, suspicious.

"Oh, are you a sand bender?" she asked.

"No. I am the Kazekage, the one-tailed Jinchurikii, and...that's it." he finished, quite lamely.

"What?" the other girl asked. "Excuse me, but you must be from the planet Shippuden, no?"

Gaara turned towards her, small sand buzzing around him, as it did when he got nervous. "Planet Shippuden? No. It does not have a name."

The orange-haired girl stood. "Forgive me. I am Starfire. I am not of your worlds, but I have read of them. I have visited Kazekage's world."

Gaara frowned, a normal expression for him. "You know of me?"

She nodded. "I am a Tamaranian. I can shoot energy, or green chakra I suppose, from my hands and eyes. I have super strength as well."

The other girl waved. "Hello? Remember me?" she smiled. "I'm Katara. I can control water and ice."

Gaara sighed. "I am Gaara, as I said. I can control sand."

Starfire clapped her hands. "Oh, goodie! New friends!"

"Now-" a bright flash of light cut him off.

A/N: YESH! Now the fun begins...which team will survive?! MWA HAHAHAHA


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5: Round one.

The Gamemaker stood in front of them. He raised his arms and a screen appeared. "On this screen, the name of 4 people shall appear. They will fight one-on-one until only one is alive. No mercy."

On the board came pairings. Only 4 names. Only 1 winner.

The first up was Beastboy and Katara.

Second round was Lee and Ikuto. Whoever won would face eachother in a last battle.

"Very well. BEGIN!" Gamemaker sunk into the shadows to watch.

Beastboy and Katara were forced into the center, where a field rose up. The others were barred off and forced to watch.

Beastboy grimaced. "I don't...I don't want to hurt you..."

Katara looked close to tears. "I'm sorry..."

Water came from her pouch and hung in the air. Beastboy got ready, crouching close to the ground.

When the water moved, forming into ice, he shifted into a mouse, dodging the icicles flying at him. The ice melted into water and back into ice in front of Katara, her body moving to control the water, just as Beastboy changed into a tiger and slammed into the frozen shield. Katara was visibly shaken, the animals in her world were all mixes of something. The ice cracked menacingly and Beastboy jumped back, growling.

It melted, and Katara moved her wrists, cracking the water onto Beastboy like a whip. It grabbed hold of his back paw, and she lifted him up in the air, slamming him onto the ground.

He shifted back into a human and groaned. Katara's blue eyes met his and a tear slid down her cheek. "I'm sorry..."

When the ice shard hit his heart, he shattered, the glowing particles dissolving.

There were two screams from the crowd, and Katara turned to see a purple-haired girl and an orange-haired one yell.

"BEASTBOY!"

A/N: Oh hoh, only the first round. Wait until the next few X3

Please review! I know it's really short...when we get further in, with the characters I like, then it'll be better.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6: Round 2

Raven collapsed into tears, Starfire doing the same.

"Do not worry. He has been sent back to your universe. When you lose in these one-on-one combat rounds, you are sent home. However, the rules and rounds can be different."

Ikuto and Lee appeared on the stage, or the field.

"YOSH! I cannot afford to lose this battle!" Lee grinned, fisting his hands.

"Neither can I..." Ikuto glanced at Yoru.

"Ready...steady...GO!" the Gamemaster shouted.

"Chara Change!" Ikuto jumped back as Lee dashed forward with surprising speed.

Cat ears and a tail appeared on Ikuto, and he barely kept up with Lee's speed.

Lee was being cautious, however. His kicks weren't as strong as they normally would be, as he was curious about his opponent's ability.

"Chara Mari! (Character Transformation)" Ikuto glowed and suddenly, he changed. His outfit was really the only thing different, but Yoru was gone. The cat tail he had swayed.

"Yoru." Ikuto muttered quietly.

"Hai, nya!" Yoru's voice resonated in Ikuto's mind.

Lee narrowed his eyes. "Here I come!"

He dashed forward throwing a jump kick at Ikuto, who brought his hand up.

"Slash Claw!" Lee was thrown off by the long and sharp claws that were attached to Ikuto's wrist.

"Yosh...time to be serious!" Lee unwrapped his bandages that who around his forearms. "First Gate..KAI! (open)"

Ikuto jumped back to avoid the energy that suddenly spilled from Lee. His face was red from the strain, and all his veins were popping.

"YYOOSSHHH!" he yelled, dashing forwards with such incredible speed that Ikuto couldn't watch with his eyes.

The unwound bandages wrapped around Ikuto and held his arms and legs, making him immobile. Lee's arms wrapped around his chest as the launched into the air, and began to turn and fall downwards.

"Shit.." Ikuto mumbled.

"IKUTO!" Yoru cried.

Lee shouted something that was lost in the wind as they spiraled down, and when Ikuto's head hit the ground, everything turned white.

A/N: These matches will get so much better once the amount of characters goes down.


End file.
